


Meet the Pups

by Inell



Series: Werewolf Married [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Everyone's a Smartass, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, emissary stiles, except Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After work, Stiles stops by to help Derek get his pack moved into their new house in Beacon Hills. He's actually a little nervous about meeting Derek's pups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Pups

**Author's Note:**

> hanks so much to everyone who continues to leave comments & kudos! You have no idea how much I appreciate the continued support for this series and enjoy knowing there are people out there who enjoy reading it. <3

Money _definitely_ talks. The saying is obviously a cliché for a reason. Stiles hasn’t really ever experienced it in action, seeing as his dad made enough for them to live comfortably but not overly comfortable, and his own salary is by no means extravagant. Now, though, he knows just accurate it is because Derek has already closed on the two bedroom house for his pack, and he just made the offer two weeks ago. Stiles thought there must be real estate laws or rules or something that made things take longer, it hadn’t taken fucking forever to close and sign for his own house and it had been a rundown wreck owned by the bank, but he’s either wrong or those rules don’t apply to rich people.

It’s hard to believe it’s already October, but time seems to pass quicker the older he gets. It’s been a couple of weeks since he and Derek went to Oregon, which has become a sort of relationship milestone in Stiles’ mind. He tracks things around the special events, the things that seem to stand out to him more than others, like the ball, the meeting with Talia, Derek moving in, and now their weekend away. They both felt their relationship progress that weekend, and there’s been less stress between them because they both seem to realize they’re in this for the long haul.

Work has been a little boring, though he and Aly did get to check out a lead for the suspect in Deidre’s murder. It turned out to be false, but it still meant a drive to Redding, just to make sure. Other than that, nothing very exciting. That’s a good thing, of course, but it does make time pass slower when they aren’t terribly busy. Allison’s getting even bigger, so Stiles thinks Peanut is going to weigh more than Tori for sure. The pack’s already starting to talk about betting on baby weights, since they like to make silly wagers over everything, and Aly isn’t even due until early December.

Stiles has just finished up his last shift for the week, and he’s got two days off to look forward to. Of course, it’s probably going to be a pretty busy two days off since Derek’s pack is moving into their new house today. While the actual unloading of the moving truck will be done today, there’s still unpacking to get done, and he knows Derek’s looking forward to spending time with his pups after so many weeks separated from them. He’s received several texts throughout the morning from Derek about the progress of their trip down from Oregon and arrival in Beacon Hills. The most recent text told him they’re going to start unloading the moving truck, so that’s why Stiles is headed over to the Hale pack house instead of going home.

Fortunately, he’d been prepared for the likelihood of them still moving when he got off work because even four strong werewolves can’t unload a moving truck in a couple of hours. He had taken a change of clothes to work with him, so he’s dressed comfortably in jeans, a t-shirt, and a long sleeve plaid shirt that he can always take off if he gets too hot. Since he isn’t planning on doing more than offering moral support and helping unpack boxes, though, he doubts he works up much of a sweat.

The air has a slight chill to it today, mostly due to the cold front that came through last night. Stiles likes to think it’s autumn greeting to everyone, though, because it feels like the perfect weather to make a little hot chocolate and snuggle under blankets at night. This is actually his favorite time of year, with the best holidays like Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas all coming soon, and he likes watching the leaves change color and the air getting colder. Sure, he’s not fond of extreme cold, but it’s still fun to bundle up. It’ll be even better this year because he’ll have someone to snuggle with when he gets cold, and he’s looking forward to spending the holidays with his boyfriend instead of being the single guy watching couples celebrate romantically.

The elementary school carnival is next weekend, and he’s agreed to help Kira on Saturday when he gets off work. Fortunately, it runs from three to six, so he’ll be able to volunteer for a couple of hours to assist her and the other teachers. After the carnival, the next big event will be Halloween, which is just a few weeks away. That’ll be fun because he’s got Derek this year, so they’ll be able to dress up like their superhero counterparts and have a fun night together. Of course, he needs to start thinking about Christmas presents now, because there are so many people to buy gifts for, and Stiles likes getting personal stuff, not just giving money or gift cards. It always takes him time to buy presents.

Thinking about the holidays also reminds him that Derek’s birthday is Christmas. He’s going to need to start plotting about that, too, but he’s still got time. No need to stress yet. He just knows he has to come up with something pretty amazing because Derek deserves to celebrate his birthday without having to share it with the holiday for once. Stiles isn’t sure what he’s going to give Derek for his birthday or Christmas, but he’s tossing around some possible ideas that might pan out. He’s waiting to decide for sure because it’s still pretty early in their relationship, and, even if he’s totally committed to making it work out, he needs a little more time before he’s going to be ready to act on some of the ideas he’s thought about.

He turns onto River Crest and drives a few blocks down, slowing down when he sees Lola parked in the driveway beside a SUV that looks a lot like Derek’s soccer mom car that Laura drove down for him. Only this one is red instead of black. There’s a big moving truck parked at the curb, and another SUV on the curb behind it. Both the vehicles look stuffed full of things, and Stiles wonders if the house is going to actually have room for all that. Since Derek ended up just buying it instead of renting, at least he can always use add a freestanding storage unit or something if it doesn’t all fit.

After parking his car in front of the moving van, he takes a minute to psyche himself into this. He’s nervous about meeting Derek’s pack, mind full of possible scenarios where they hate him or resent him or don’t think he’s good enough for their alpha. If Derek felt even half this anxious about meeting all of Stiles’ pack, he’s a total jerk for not trying to make those introductions any easier or helping ease some of Derek’s concerns. Derek’s told him that his pack is going to think Stiles is great, of course, but Derek can’t know that, and he can’t use his alpha thing to force it. But, hell, Stiles is a pretty likeable person, even if he can be overwhelming and hard to take, and that’s what he needs to keep in mind.

Feeling more pumped about it all, he gets out of Roscoe and walks up to the house. The back of the moving truck is open, but no one is outside at the moment. Maybe they’re taking a break? The screen door is propped open, and Stiles sees that the wooden door is also open. Definitely a break then. When he enters the house, he sees Derek sitting on a leather sofa surrounded by his pack. Erica and Boyd are on either side of him, and Isaac is on the floor between his legs with his head on Derek’s knee. The smile on Derek’s face is so happy that it makes Stiles feel bad, like he’s somehow caused the separation between alpha and pack. He’s also a little jealous that someone else is the reason for that smile, even if he knows it’s petty to be envious about that.

Four pairs of eyes are suddenly staring at him as he hovers in the entry hall by the living room. Derek’s smile seems to get even wider, his eyes crinkling, when he sees Stiles. “Stiles, come here. Come meet my pack.”

“I don’t want to interrupt,” Stiles says, not sure what the etiquette is for this type of situation. Derek just holds out his hand and beckons Stiles’ forward with his fingers. “Alright then. Uh, hello, pack.”

“Heya Batman.” Erica’s bright red lips curve into a grin. “You’re looking scrumptious. I’m disappointed you aren’t wearing your uniform, though. I’ve heard _all about_ the things those pants do for your ass.”

“I’ll be sure to wear it next time, Catwoman. Just for you,” Stiles promises, giving Derek a pleased look when his ears turn red. “The things my uniform does for me ass, huh?”

“As if you don’t know how good you look in it,” Derek mutters, his fingers still brushing through Isaac’s hair. “Isaac, can you move over slightly?”

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you,” Isaac says, standing up and suddenly hugging Stiles. “Derek says you’re amazing, and I’m so glad he’s met you because you make him so happy.” He pulls back and his smile is mischievous. “I’m so glad we finally have a mom!”

“I’m not a mom,” Stiles points out, huffing a laugh. “And you aren’t funny or cute, so knock it off.”

“I’m very cute, thank you very much,” Isaac tells him as he pulls him over and pushes him down on Derek’s lap. Isaac sits back down then, on the floor by their legs. “You smell like pack, Stiles, but more than that, too. I like it.” He smells Stiles and smiles. “Derek’s scent isn’t the same, and we’re still not used to how it’s different yet still our alpha.”

During all of this, Boyd is quiet, staring at Stiles thoughtfully before looking at his alpha then back again. “Nice to meet you,” he finally says, interrupting Isaac’s discussion of Stiles and Derek’s odd new scents.

“You, too,” Stiles says, looking at all of them. Skype hadn’t really done them justice. All three of them look like they might have stepped out of the pages of fashion magazines or something because they’re all model hot. Stiles knew Erica was gorgeous, having met her at the ball, but the male pack members are just as ridiculously pretty. He clears his throat and rolls his eyes when they all look rather smug, as if they know what he’s thinking. “I’ve been looking forward to all of you getting moved down here. I know Derek’s really missed his pack, and he’s been excited about finding you a place to settle into while everything’s being rebuilt out at the Hale property.”

“They all like this place, so I guess it was a good choice. I told them that we’ll take them to our house later, so they can see how close we are to this place.” Derek has his arm around Stiles’ waist, and he’s rubbing circles on the back of Stiles’ hand. “We got the heaviest pieces of furniture brought in and decided to take a break before finishing the unloading.” Derek cups Stiles’ cheek, his thumb brushing across his cheekbone. “Hey you,” he murmurs, leaning in for a kiss.

Stiles thinks it should probably be awkward to be sitting on Derek’s lap with three grown adults snuggled against him while they kiss, but he doesn’t really feel that weird about it. Of course, Derek’s kisses usually make it difficult to care about anything but his lips and kissing even more. Stiles returns the kiss, gripping the back of Derek’s neck as he licks Derek’s lips and tempts him to deepen the kiss. This little ritual they’ve got going on every time he comes home from work with the ‘hey’ and the kiss is comforting, in a way, and Stiles is glad Derek’s still willing to do it even when he’s reuniting with his pack.

When they pull apart, Stiles becomes aware of Erica staring at them in a way that lets him know she must be a naughty little voyeur. Derek looks at her and rolls his eyes. “Erica, stop ogling my mate.”

“I wasn’t!” Erica winks at Stiles. “I was enjoying the soft core porn scene being reenacted right in front of me. That’s some kiss. Boyd, why don’t we kiss like that? All slow and teasing and hip rolling. Don’t deny it, Derek. I saw hip rolling happening.”

“Because you like it hard and fast, Erica,” Boyd reminds her, his tone calm and patient in a way that makes Stiles think he probably doesn’t get angry all that often. Since he’s involved with a firecracker like Erica, that’s probably a good thing. Boyd’s smile suddenly becomes smug. “There’s always hip rolling, though.”

“Boyd’s right. You’re always gyrating around,” Isaac tells her. “It’s too much for my poor innocent eyes.”

“Innocent my ass.” Erica snorts. “That cherubic face might fool most people, but you forget that Cora and I are tight. Girl talk, you know?”

“Please don’t discuss my sister’s sex life with my beta,” Derek mutters, nuzzling Stiles’ neck. “I still find it disconcerting that my baby sister is a grown woman with sexual needs that she feels like having fulfilled by Isaac, so I don’t want any details or even vague hints that could be quickly deciphered to then provide details.”

“It’s your fault for turning a pretty boy with killer cheekbones when you know how much Cora likes beautiful things.” Boyd’s tone is amused as he pats Derek on the shoulder. He looks at Stiles then smirks at Derek. “Seems like it runs in the family, actually.”

Stiles narrows his gaze slightly. “I hope you aren’t referring to me because, dude, I’m not pretty.”

“Our mom is totally the prettiest mom around,” Erica simpers, batting her eyelashes at Stiles. “I have to use extensions to get my eyelashes to look like yours.”

“Those beauty marks are nice, too,” Isaac adds, his voice almost strangled because he’s trying not to laugh. “Not to mention those lips but, well, they make people think about sex, which is messy and hot and not so pretty, so that might not be the best comparison.”

“See, I was thinking about the eyes,” Boyd says solemnly. “Such a lovely shade of brown.”

“Derek, get control of your kids.” Stiles looks at Derek and sees that he’s biting his lip, his eyes practically sparkling. “Don’t even…”

“What?” Derek smiles innocently. “You already know I think you’re beautiful. I’m just glad my pack is so accepting of their new mom.”

“You’re such an asshole!” Stiles punches Derek’s arm and tries to get off his lap, but Derek holds him firmly in place. “And your pack is a bunch of smartasses, too. Was that a criteria for joining your pack?”

“Obviously. I had to have people that I actually liked in my pack,” Derek points out, leaning in to ghost his lips across Stiles’ cheek. “I warned you about them, remember? Besides, why do you think I was so attracted to you when we first met? Snarky sarcasm is definitely a turn on.”

“Derek _does_ like assholes.” Erica waggles her eyebrows. “In more ways than one.”

“Which is good seeing as his mate is a guy who is reportedly a sarcastic ass,” Boyd adds. Stiles snorts because, well, it’s totally true. Boyd smiles. “I asked around as soon as Derek told us. I had to make sure our alpha was going to be safe.”

“You’re going to be a good pack mom, too. Laura told us stories about her visit, and she said you’ll take care of us and treat us well,” Isaac says as he puts his chin on Stiles’ thigh.

“Lay off the mom thing,” Derek says, and all three nod as if they’re actually listening. “Being bratty and calling him mom isn’t funny if it bothers him. He’s my mate. You can call him Stiles unless he tells you otherwise.”

“I’ll also answer to Batman, but only for my Catwoman,” Stiles points out, watching all three of the pack members curiously. They’re cuddling Derek and Stiles, due to him being on Derek’s lap, and they seem to crave Derek’s attention and affection in a way Stiles’ own pack doesn’t necessarily do. His pack cuddles, a lot, and he is a cuddle whore for sure, but most of his pack isn’t as needy for affection as he is, so he’s not that used to seeing pack crave their alpha’s approval in this kind of way.

Stiles understands now what Derek meant when he said that he could never be alpha of Scott’s pack. Too many people, too many opinions, and too many types of personalities. Derek obviously chose people for his pack who are a lot like him. Fragile and possibly slightly broken with an asshole persona to shield them from anyone getting too close. Scott couldn’t handle this pack, even though it’s so small, because they obviously trust Derek a lot and probably don’t argue much at all with his decisions.

“No more mom jokes. Got it, Dad,” Isaac says, rubbing his face against Stiles’ leg as he laughs at Derek’s put upon sigh.

“Don’t look at me. They’re your kids,” Stiles says when Derek shakes his head. He slowly smiles as he runs his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek just rolls his eyes before he steals another kiss. They stay on the leather sofa for a while, until Derek and his pack have had their fill of cuddles for the moment.

“We need to get the rest of the stuff unloaded or we’ll never want to finish,” Derek finally says. “This is the second moving truck I’ve unloaded in less than a month. It’s not a lot fun.”

“I can help,” Stiles offers. He hadn’t done much when Derek had moved in, but he’d still been uncertain about the whole living together thing then, and Malia and Kira had already moved most the stuff he could actually help carry by the time he’d gotten out there to assist them. “But I’m not carrying any heavy shit. You four have werewolf strength, and I’m a puny human.”

“Sounds like a good excuse not to do any hard work.” Boyd snorts as he stands up.

“Anyway, you’re magical. Can’t you just wave your wand and levitate all the heavy boxes?” Isaac is definitely a smartass. He might end up being Stiles’ favorite if he keeps it up.

“He’s Batman, not Harry Potter,” Erica points out. “I don’t think that’s how his magic probably works.”

“Unfortunately not. I mean, I’d hate having to carry a wand, so I’m glad my magic is wandless. But it would be awesome to be able to Apparate. Hell, I’d even enjoy Accio so I wouldn’t have to get up every time I forget something.” He shrugs before suddenly grinning. “Okay, so what are your houses?”

“Total Hufflepuff here,” Isaac says. “I’m a proud Badger.”

“Honestly?” Boyd arches a brow.

“Ravenclaw for you then,” Stiles says before smiling at Erica. “And you?”

“I’m a lioness, cutie pie.” Erica tosses her hair. “See my golden mane?”

Derek snorts. “You think I’m a Hufflepuff, but I’d say I’m a Ravenclaw.”

“I’m thinking you’d have been sorted Ravenclaw since that’s what you’d want, even if I think you’re a snuggly cuddly Puff at heart.” Stiles is totally teasing. He’s got mad respect for Hufflepuff. After all, Scotty is definitely a Puff.

“Hufflepuffs aren’t snugly. Badgers have teeth,” Isaac reminds him. “What about you?”

“Cut me and I’d bleed green,” Stiles says with a grin. “And my best friend is a Puff. We’re totally like a Tumblr meme. His wife is a Gryffindor, and my other platonic poly life partner.”

Erica snorts. “Your what?”

“He is extremely close with his alpha, Scott, and his wife, Allison,” Derek explains. “If I didn’t know better, I’d be convinced they were involved in a triad. According to this lovely old lady I met at the supermarket, they are kinky perverts and Stiles is actually the father of their child. She’s convinced that Tori has Stiles’ eyes.”

“Oh God. You met Mrs. Wilson, didn’t you?” Stiles laughs. “She’s a nosy neighbor that we totally fuck with after hearing she gossips about us all the time. We have to keep her entertained.”

“She does seem very invested in your sexual lifestyle choices,” Derek says with a mischievous smile. “Maybe next time you have dinner with Allison and Scott, I’ll tag along. Then we can _really_ give her something to talk about.”

“That’s devious, wicked, and slightly evil. You’re turning me on so much right now.” Stiles leers and pulls Derek closer. “Pups, you’d better run outside because I’m about to thoroughly debauch your alpha.”

“What if we want to watch? It’s not like it’ll be anything I haven’t seen before,” Erica points out, smiling lustily when Stiles arches a brow at her.

“You’ve got five minutes, so debauch quickly.” Boyd shakes his head as he ushers Erica out of the room. Isaac follows them, leaving him and Derek alone.

“You heard Boyd.” Derek puts his arms up at his sides. “Debauch away, babe.”

“Five minutes isn’t very long.” Stiles leans up to brush his lips against Derek’s, licking at his lips until they part. Derek’s hand is on his ass, pulling him in closer, his other hand resting against the small of Stiles’ back. They deepen the kiss, but they don’t let it go too far. Not when Derek’s pack will be coming in at any moment. They might like the thrill of being caught, but this would be a definite being caught situation.

“You know, if I were a rogue hunter craving a wolf skin rug, you’d totally be dead by now. I’m very disappointed in your lack of awareness to your surroundings, Derek. Who was it who told me to always be alert and not let physical attraction distract me from survival?”

The voice isn’t familiar, but Derek obviously recognizes it because he pulls back from the kiss and turns his head quickly. Stiles looks over to see a young woman standing there in paint splattered jeans and a tank top, long hair pulled up into a ponytail, and a smirk on her lips that _is_ familiar.

“Cora!” Derek immediately embraces her, breathing in her scent. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t going to be able to come down until later this month?”

“Puh-leez. Like I was going to be the _only_ one who hasn’t been down here to meet this new mate and threaten to kill him if he ever makes you cry?” Cora is holding Derek tight, her words slightly muffled by his broad shoulders, but Stiles hears the threat. “Anyway, Isaac’s moving down, and we need to christen his new bedroom so I wrapped up things at work and decided why not move down now?”

“No one has threatened my mate,” Derek informs her, letting go and giving her a pouty smile that’s so freaking adorable Stiles just can’t handle it. Not at all. “And don’t talk about you and Isaac christening things. Geesh, Cora.”

“Obviously, this pack needs to focus its priorities if there haven’t been any threats. I figured Laura would have, but then she came back to Portland going on and on about some adorable hell hound, I mean seriously? A hell hound who is adorable?, and bragging about how clever this Stiles guy is and making plans for world domination that might be scary if this hell hound actually has underworld connections. Derek, does this hell hound know Satan?”

“I think he prefers Lucifer,” Stiles says, lips twitching slightly when Cora focuses her attention on him and narrows her eyes. “And he’s actually Jordan’s dog. A real dog, that is, not the king of the underworld or a fallen angel.”

“You must be Stiles.” Cora frowns. “I’m not my siblings. I don’t find babbling adorable or endearing. If you ever make my brother cry, I’ll eviscerate you and then use your small intestines for a modern art canvas piece called Justice. Got it?”

“I think you need to be more specific with that threat,” Stiles tells her. “Derek tears up when the commercials about dogs at shelters plays on television, and I’ve caught him crying over a really ridiculous but heartwarming film on Lifetime, so I might make him cry just because I’m awesome and romantic. He wouldn’t want to see my intestines hanging on the wall as art in those cases.”

“Mom said you hurt Derek’s feelings by refusing the mating bond. You aren’t awesome. You’re a selfish prick who doesn’t care about anyone but himself,” Cora says. “However, you’re Derek’s mate, so that makes you part of the family. I don’t actually like most of my family, though, so that doesn’t mean much to me.”

“I’m sure you’re a family favorite,” Stiles deadpans. He sees Derek start to speak but shakes his head. “I got this, babe. She’s overprotective, but it’s nothing compared to what you dealt with when Jackson came for dinner.” He looks at Cora and smiles. “I was totally a selfish prick, but I never refused the mating bond. I just said I wouldn’t accept it unless we were in love.”

“And he was right to insist on that stipulation,” Derek adds. “We probably wouldn’t be where we are now, relationship wise, if he hadn’t. The mating bond only told me he was my soulmate, but it didn’t instantly make us compatible. Anyway, I appreciate the threats on my behalf even if it isn’t fair that you’re involved with my beta because I can’t make threats of my own.”

“Whatever. Just know that I’m keeping an eye on you, Stiles,” Cora warns. “Now, if you two can stop making out, the others would like to actually get the truck unloaded sometime today.”

“That’s alright. I’m an exhibitionist by nature, so watch away,” Stiles says, just grinning when Cora scowls at him. He’s glad Derek’s got someone watching his back, but she doesn’t scare him. Okay, maybe just a little. She _is_ a Hale, after all.

Derek slaps his ass and grumbles, “Don’t give her any ideas.”

“Why would I want to watch Bambi Eyes doing the nasty when I’ve got Isaac?” Cora laughs. “You might go for that whole lean and lanky pretty boy thing, Derek, but my taste runs to tall and handsome with gorgeous cheekbones and a willingness to please.” She looks very smug when Derek grimaces.

It seems to piss Derek off because he’s suddenly smiling that wicked smile that means he’s going to be bad, and Stiles can’t wait for this. “He’s lean and lanky, but also very flexible,” Derek drawls, looking Stiles over in a very deliberate way. “You can keep the cheekbones. I’ll take long fingers and a huge cock any day. And boy does he know how to use it. So very well.”

“I hate you,” Cora mutters, making a face. “Don’t ever say cock in that way again. You sound like you’re ready to drop to your knees so you can suck him right here, and I’m your sister! You shouldn’t say things like that around me. I’m telling Mom.”

“Well, I’ll tell her that you’re bragging about Isaac going down on you,” Derek says, smirking as Cora huffs. “Then she’ll insist on inviting him to a family dinner as your suitor instead of just my beta, and Uncle Peter can prepare that whole list of embarrassing questions he always brings out if someone invites a date to dinner.”

“You’re a bad influence on my brother.” Cora points at Stiles. “He’s downright evil now. I hope you’re happy.”

“Thrilled.” Stiles kisses Derek’s cheek. “If you two are finished doing your weird sibling posturing, we probably need to help your puppies get everything unpacked.”

“Thank you, Mom!” Erica calls out, walking in carrying a huge box. “I’ve been standing here holding this for ten minutes.”

“Cora, I appreciate your praise, but maybe don’t tell my alpha the details of our sex lives?” Isaac snorts before leaning down to kiss her. “Come on and I’ll show you my bedroom. It’s pretty small, so we’ll definitely be spending most of our time wherever you end up living.”

“Just casually dating and nothing serious,” Boyd mutters, watching Cora and Isaac disappear down the hall. He looks at Stiles and smiles wryly. “Obliviousness and denial seem to run in the Hale family.”

Stiles smiles slightly before he follows Derek outside. They help unload the truck and the vehicles, though the old van that must be Cora’s, based on the brightly colored designs covering it, isn’t unpacked. She’s going to be living in a loft at the place Derek is buying, but she has three bags full of stuff she does take to Isaac’s room since the sale on the lofts isn’t finalized yet. Until then, she’s shacking up with Derek’s betas. Stiles isn’t really sure what to think of Cora, she’s not vibrant and friendly with a scary edge like Laura or a sarcastic smartass with a scary edge like Derek. She’s just kind of scary and direct in a way that would be refreshing if it weren’t aimed in his direction.

They get everything into the house by seven. Even the wolves are tired, crashing on the sofa and floor with boxes piled all around. Stiles is on Derek’s lap again because that’s where Derek wants him, and he isn’t complaining about it. When Derek leans forward, it moves Stiles. “Someone’s here.” He sniffs the air, a confused expression crossing his face. “It smells like Scott?”

“Really?” Stiles gets up and hurries to the door, opening it before anyone can knock or ring the bell. “Scotty! Aly! Tori! What are you doing here?”

Tori squirms in Allison’s arms, holding her hands out towards Stiles. As if he can resist that cute face? He takes her from Allison and makes silly faces at her, listening to her giggle as she pats his face. “We thought Derek and his pack would probably be tired with the moving, so we wanted to stop by with food,” Allison says, dimpling at Derek when she enters the house. “We weren’t sure what kind of pizza all of you enjoyed, so we got eight different combinations.”

“I don’t know who you are, but I love you. Are you into women and sharing? Because I have a husband, but he’s totally cool with watching.” Erica is grinning as she walks over to take the boxes that Scott’s holding. She winks at Scott, who is looking slightly dismayed. “You can watch, too, baby.”

“I’m Allison, and this is my husband, Scott.” Allison is laughing as she bumps her hip against Scott’s. “While I appreciate the offer, I’m afraid I have to decline. Stiles is the only person who ever shares our bed.”

“Aly, honey, that makes it sound like he’s our kept boy or something,” Scott points out. “Derek, we have no sexual interest in Stiles. He’s just a good cuddler.”

“I’m aware of your co-dependent relationship with my boyfriend, Scott. I’m not worried about you two suddenly realizing how amazing he is and trying to steal him away.” Derek walks over and strokes his hand across Tori’s head. “Hey there, pretty girl.”

“And that’s the sound of my ovaries going boom,” Allison mock whispers to Scott, who groans.

“Stop staring at other men. You’ll make me feel insecure,” Scott says, lips curved in a small smile before he looks at Derek’s pack. “I hope your trip down was safe and uneventful. I’m the alpha of Beacon County, and your pack is welcome is here. You have my word that my pack will respect your presence and protect you from any hard.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Boyd says, eyes flashing yellow as he nods at Scott.

“We will protect your pack as if it’s our own, Alpha,” Erica promises, yellowing eyes meeting red as she looks at Scott.

“We’re grateful at your willingness to let our alpha and our pack settle in your territory, Alpha.” Isaac’s eyes are also yellow as they flash up before he ducks his head.

“I hate all this political shit,” Cora mutters before she flashes her eyes and nods. “Thanks, Alpha.”

“I’m not particularly fond of it, either,” Scott admits, shrugging as he grins his sunshine smile. “Now, who is everyone?”

Introductions are made, and Stiles ends up sitting on the sofa beside Derek with Tori babbling happily on his lap. The pizza is delicious, and the conversation starts off a little awkward and hesitant but eventually, with Allison and Stiles combining forces, it begins to flow. Erica eventually takes Tori from him, giving Boyd very obvious ‘look at this baby---we need one’ looks. Scott is sitting on Stiles’ opposite side, and he keeps grinning at Stiles whenever Derek whispers something against his ear or touches his knee while talking to his pack.

“Stop it,” Stiles hisses into Scott’s ear, punching his leg when Scott just grins.

“What?” Scott plants a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. He leans in to Stiles’ ear to speak. “I’m just happy that you’re happy, Stiles. He makes you smile like you used to make fun of me for doing about Allison a decade ago.”

“There’s no way I’m acting like a big goof with that dopey ass smile you always had on your face,” Stiles grumbles back in Scott’s ear. It’s hard to have a private conversation in a room full of werewolves. “And I already warned you not to gloat.”

“I’m not gloating.” Scott is totally gloating. He’s giving himself credit for encouraging Stiles to give Derek a chance at wooing him, and Stiles can’t deny that he probably would have handled that whole situation pretty badly if it hadn’t been for Scott’s interference. Still, he doesn’t think Scott should _gloat_.

“Lies,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “You’re a no good lying liar who lies, Scotty.”

“Alright. Maybe a little gloating.” Scott grins and puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling him against him and rubbing the top of his head.

“Stop it, you asswipe.” Stiles is laughing, trying not to kick out because there are people on the floor. “Derek! Be a good boyfriend and save me.”

“Yeah, I think I’m staying out of this,” Derek says, patting Stiles’ on the shoulder before he gets off the sofa. “Allison’s already warned me not to get caught between you two. You’re on your own, babe.”

“Traitor!” Stiles punches Scott’s gut, managing to get him to loosen his grip. “Allison, I’ll remember this next time you’re dimpling and wanting a shake.”

“It’s okay, Mom. I’ll save you,” Isaac says, jumping on the sofa and joining the wrestling match. They end up falling on the floor, and Erica straddles Scott, pinning him down as Isaac tugs Stiles away.

“Mmm. My, Alpha, what a big…” Erica starts to say.

“Don’t,” Boyd interrupts, rolling his eyes as she just winks at him. 

“I saved Mom. That means I’m your favorite, right?” Isaac asks, pulling Stiles against him and scenting him since he probably smells a lot like Scott now.

“Hey, I helped.” Erica stands up, smoothing down her shirt where it’s ridden up under her breasts. “I’m definitely his favorite.”

“Actually, Boyd’s my favorite,” Stiles says, snorting a laugh when Isaac and Erica both give him pouty puppy dog eyes.

“Of course I am.” Boyd shrugs before he goes back to making faces Tori, who is giggling at him.

“Mom, huh?” Scott is grinning. “Wait until the pack hears that.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Stiles says, waggling a finger at him. “I know way too many of your dark and dirty secrets, Scotty. Don’t make me threaten to use them.”

“Hey, I never said I was going to tell them.” Scott gives him an innocent look. “They’ll find out as soon as they meet any of Derek’s pack without me saying a word.”

“Dad, Mom’s playing favorites,” Erica says as soon as Derek and Cora come back in from the kitchen. “Tell him it’s not fair!”

“I’m guessing that he chose Boyd then.” Derek leans down to kiss Stiles. “Sorry, Erica. I’m not his dad, so I can’t make him do anything.”

“Good answer, Der.” Stiles smiles and steals another kiss.

“Ugh. Are they always gross like this? Getting all their _feelings_ all over the place?” Cora wrinkles her nose.

“Yep.” Allison nods. “It’s really pretty romantic, especially if you were there that first morning, when your mom and Derek came to speak to him? The difference is pretty amazing.”

“I’m not used to seeing Derek happy like this. Don’t get me wrong. I’m glad for him, but I could stand not seeing him suck face so much.” Cora snorts. “Of course, it means he can’t complain when Isaac are PDA’ing so I guess it’s not that bad.”

“We can hear you, you know?” Stiles asks as he pulls back from the kiss.

“Hey, I wasn’t complaining about the sucking face,” Allison points out. She covers a yawn as she gets up and takes Tori from Isaac, who is the one currently playing with her. “We’d better get home. It’s been a long day, and Scott has work tomorrow.”

“Thank you for coming by,” Derek says, shaking Scott’s hand and then hugging Allison, brushing a kiss on the top of Tori’s head. “My pack appreciates your consent for us to live in your territory. The pizza was great, too.”

“No problem, dude. I wanted to meet your pack, and I knew you’d all be hungry after moving shit all day.” Scott grins. “We also don’t see Stiles quite as much as we used to, for great reasons cause he’s got you now, but I do like spending time with the smartass whenever I have a chance.”

“Awww. I love you, too, Scotty,” Stiles says, giving him a big hug and sloppy kiss on the lips. “Now take my work wife and the kids home so they can get some rest.”

“Thanks for letting us crash your move in.” Allison dimples and waves as they leave.

“I liked them,” Erica decides, stretching as she stands up. “He’s not an asshole like some of the non-Hale alphas we’ve met.”

“Eh, he’s too nice, but I guess that’s what Pretty Boy is for,” Cora says, smirking when Stiles rolls his eyes at her. “He’s the good guy, and you’re the force. Right?”

“Yeah.” Stiles looks at Derek. “I’m pretty beat, babe. I think I’m going to head home and crash.”

“I’ll come, too.” Derek nods. “It’s been a long day.”

“You can stay with your pack longer, if you want,” Stiles offers, not wanting Derek to feel obligated to leave just because he’s tired after working all day.

“I know.” Derek smiles. “I want to go home with you.”

“Thanks for helping us unload the truck guys.” Boyd nods at both of them, giving Derek a quick hug, before picking up a box and heading down the hall to his bedroom.

“We’ll be back in the morning to help you unpack everything.” Derek hugs Cora tight then gives Isaac and Erica hugs. “I’ll bring breakfast tacos.”

“Not before nine,” Cora says. “We will be very displeased if you wake us up at the ass crack of dawn because you’re an early bird.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Derek says, shaking his head. “It’ll be after nine. I’m leaving my car here tonight. I’ll just pick it up tomorrow.”

“Night pups,” Stiles says, waving at them. Erica and Isaac both grab him for a big hug, kissing his cheeks and laughing when he wipes the spit off.

“Night Mom!” They say in unison before running out of the room so Derek can’t growl at them.

“Kids,” Cora mutters, her lips twisting slightly in amusement as she walks them to the door. “Night, Derek, Pretty Boy.”

“She’s a terror,” Stiles murmurs when they walk to Roscoe.

“Yeah, but she’s still not as bad as Jackson.”

Stiles laughs as they get into the Jeep and he drives them home. He’s not joking about being tired, so he’s ready to crawl into bed and get some sleep. If he also plans to snuggle with his mate, well, Derek’s not likely to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Comments & Kudos are wonderful so please consider leaving them if you're enjoying the series! They're always very inspiring!


End file.
